The Right Goodbye
by chairytales
Summary: Takes places after Blair tells Chuck to stop trying to hurt Dan and she kisses Dan at the hospital. Chuck takes the decision that is best for him at this moment and Serena will be there for him. Will Blair regret it?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck stood there watching Cece be put down into her grave he was holding Serena tightly in his arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably and even though he was never good at consoling people he knew he had to be there for her. She was his sister and Chuck Bass was not going to let her go through this alone. He remembered how he felt when his father died and his heart drop to the floor. He couldn't help but look away. Chuck decided that it would be better to stare in another direction; he didn't think he could handle the pain of reliving that memory.

In the opposite side of the grave stood Dan and Blair. Chuck quickly moved his eyes from the couple and simply concentrated in consoling Serena. After Cece was buried he took Serena's hand and quickly started walking towards his limo. Once they were inside he didn't know what to say.

For the longest time Serena just sobbed and Chuck just stared out the window. Then he broke the silence.

"Serena, I don't think I can stay in New York anymore…" he said as his voiced cracked. He was broken. He had been broken his whole life and just when his love for Blair had start to put him back together it all fell apart in front of his eyes…not once but many times.

Serena quickly looked into his eye and removed the tears from her face. She grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Chuck, you are a good person. I know I have not always believed in you but I do. You have been an amazing friend to me all these years and now you have become an amazing older brother. I don't want to lose you but I understand if you need to get away. I will never judge you or believe you gave up. Chuck you fought hard. You fought for her like no one ever did. Someday she will regret losing you."

Chuck felt the tears start running down his face and for the first time with tears in his eyes he stared right into Serena's eyes.

"I love her. I love her more than anything and anyone Serena. Watching with Humphrey has been the most painful experience of my life. I know I have been a horrible person. I know that I hurt her, but I changed for her. I changed because I love her. Because I wanted to be the man I can be for her. " As he continued speaking he completely broke. Serena was surprised she had never seen Chuck cry like this. Then she remembered she had never seen him cry before. Naturally she just held him in her arms, like had he had held her at the funeral. He continued sobbing "I can't stay here and watch her with him. I know he is better than me. He probably deserves her Serena. I should have never made myself believe I had a chance at happiness. I should have known better. People like me do not get happy endings. Bad people can't have happiness"

"I…Chuck….Chuck you are not bad. Chuck you are wonderful. You need to believe in yourself. So what if Blair doesn't believe in you anymore. I believe in you. My mother believes in you. Cece believed in you. Nate believes in you. We will always believe in you." She hugged him tightly and said "I think you should move to England. Take some time away from New York. From this world. I can come with you for a couple of weeks while you set up? You can move Bass Industries there"

He remained silence for a while waiting for the tears to stop flowing from his eyes. Chuck continued to stare out the window. Simply watching the city lights pass by. Maybe she was right. It was time to leave this city to leave all the pain behind and to move on. From his childish behavior, move on from the ghost of his father and Blair. It was right then that he decided that enough was enough. It was time for him to let her go.

He suddenly gave Serena a weak smile and said " Thank you sis. You are clearly worth getting less money after Bart died." Letting out a small chuckle.

Serena got out of the limo and gave him a tight hug. When she stepped out she saw them. Dan and Blair going into her penthouse. She sighed and looked at Chuck. He gave her a nod and another weak and empty smiled. She responded with the same gesture and went in, but before she went she turned around…"Chuck…would you wait for me? I will just pack my essentials and I would like to move back to my mom's…I mean we need to plan your new life in England! It will be fun. We will throw a huge go away party for you. I am sure that is the way Cece would have liked it" she said giving him a genuine smile.

He chuckled and nodded.

Serena went in and saw Blair in her room changing. She knocked on the door and Blair turned around and ran to her and hugged her.

"Blair..I…I am moving out. I am going back to my mother's. Before you say anything it has nothing to do with you and Dan its just I am helping Chuck with some plans and I will need to see him a lot and I don't want to put him in this situation. He has been hurt enough and I will try my best to protect him"

Blair just stood there and flinched. She knew she had hurt Chuck like no one else. She had given him so much hope for a future with her and so many " I love yous" and then completely taken them back when her feelings were confused with Dan. Truth was she didn't know if she loved Dan, but he loved her and he felt safe. She needed safety.

"I ..I understand Serena. I am sorry. Tell Chuck I am sorry please" She said with tears filling her eyes.

Serena gave her a sad smile "Blair…Chuck doesn't regret loving you the way he does. So don't apologize. But please don't look for him or talk to him. Let him go. If you are happy with Dan and if you love Dan…just let Chuck go and move on ..for his own good"

Blair sat there in tears. She didn't know what do. What would her life be if she never spoke to Chuck again? If she never saw him again? She didn't know what to say or do so she just nodded. She figured she could live without seeing him until she figured out her feelings. She could only hope it wouldn't take her that long.

Serena hugged her for a couple of minutes until Dan entered the room. Then she awkwardly in silence left the room and went into her room to get a few essentials ready. When she finally went back into the limo Chuck seemed a little calmer.

They drove in silence until they reached Lily's penthouse. In there Chuck told Lily about his plan. He would leave for England Sunday and once he had found a decent loft and a building he would move Bass Industries there. She cried and wept saying that she would miss him.

It was then that Chuck grabbed her hand and kissed her "Lily you have been the mother I never had. The mother a man like me never deserved. You have been my rock and at the times my only supporter. I love you unconditionally. You, Serena , Eric and Nate are my family. It doesn't matter how far apart we are I swear I will carry you in my heart"

Lilly smiled and Nate put his hand in Chuck's shoulder and simply said "Chuck Bass there are few things I consider sacred…and your friendship is one of them. It will always be. I love you man"

Chuck gave him a sad smiled and looked around the room. Almost everyone he truly cared and loved was there, except her. He looked down and put his hand in between his hands and thought to himself that from now on maybe this would have to be it. He would have to get use to not seeing her anymore.

The week went by and it was finally the day. Chuck's going away party. The most prestigious families in the UES were invited and the board of Bass Industries was there to show the young Bass that they believed in his talent and his determination. Chuck looked around and felt dizzy. There were so many people and suddenly him leaving New York was finally becoming a reality. He just wished he had the courage to tell her goodbye. He wished he was strong enough to give her a goodbye in person, but he couldn't …he knew that if he saw her he would beg her to love him back. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let her see how much her choosing Dan Humphrey had broken him.

The party was a success and he finally got to give Lily, Eric and Nate his goodbyes. As him and Serena were getting into the limo someone snapped a picture.

Back at the Waldorf penthouse Blair was sitting in her bed. Trying to piece together her life. Confused out of her mind. She loved one man. Maybe loved another one but was married to the wrong one. The buzz of her phone woke her up from her thoughts and what she saw made her heart break. Her face went pale and as she finished reading the message and seeing the picture tears were blurring her vision. She couldn't speak. She couldn't believe it. She felt her whole world fall apart and there was nothing she could do to stop it. To put it back together. To fix it.

She let her phone drop while tears kept falling down her pink cheeks.

"Look at who we have here…S and C running away. Rumor has it these bad siblings have hit rock bottom and have decided to leave our beautiful New York City for a misty London England. B, this is one is just for you. For we all knew C decided to leave and is never coming back, but we didn't see you at his going away party. I guess C has finally given up on you. Maybe the day he decides to come back he will be back to being our Dark Knight and not the little destroyed boy B left when she ran to Lonely Boy.

As for you C, this is our official goodbye. Until you decide to return to the Kingdom you are abandoning. Too bad you left it Queenless. Looking forward to day you return with a Queen by your side.

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl"


	2. He let go

Blair picked her phone from the floor and looked at the picture again. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. He had made the decision to get out of her life. Chuck Bass had given up on her and he didn't even tell her he was leaving NYC for good. She put her head in her knees and allowed the sobbing to continue. She had never felt so much pain in her life. For the first time he was ending it for her. She couldn't blame him. Suddenly she remembered what she told him at the wake and what she did after.

Flashback:

Chuck was there he had exposed Dan and had plotted with Georgina. She couldn't believe him. He would never change.

Chuck: "Blair I..I did it to show you that it wasn't me or Serena. It was him Blair. He blamed me for it and then Serena and it was him this whole time. I …I only did it because I love you"

Blair just stood there still confused. She had feelings for Dan. She couldn't lie to herself out anger and something else she simply said "Chuck that doesn't mean anything anymore…You don't have my heart anymore. Someone else does"

Chuck stood there. He felt his heart break into a gazillion pieces and his stare went blank. For the first time she didn't know what he was thinking or feeling.

Chuck simply said " I am sorry. I will leave you alone now"

That was it. That was the last time they interacted with one another. And after that she had gone to Dan's loft and had told him what happened. They kissed and she felt happy.

Back to reality:

Now she didn't know what was happening. She wanted to kick herself. How dare she believe that after what she had done to him and said to him he would stick around. She had lead him on and had lost the right to know about him…to see him. She lost the right to be anything but someone he desired to forget and erase from his mind. Blair sat there crying herself to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about not seeing him ever again.

Blair kept asking herself why was she hurting this much. She made her decision. She wanted Dan. She was confused and she had chosen Dan.

In the airport Chuck looked out the window and couldn't believe this was it. For a minute he called himself a coward…but then he realized that he wasn't. He was being a man and had accepted the defeat in the war for Blair's heart. She made it clear. He meant nothing to her. And from now he was going to fight until the love he felt for her was gone.

Serena interrupted him by rubbing his shoulder "Chuck it will be okay. You will make it through this. One day you will forget her and you will stop loving her. Just like one day I will do the same with Dan. You will find someone that loves you and loves you forever. Chuck …Blair might have been your first love…maybe your great love but right now she doesn't deserve to be your last one"

Chuck gave her a sad smile and simply said "Sis…I just want to stop loving her. I want to wake up and forget about her. I don't want happiness. Happiness is not for people like me. People who have made so many mistakes that they have killed their own happiness. But ..I want to stop hurting. I want to just go back to being the guy who would never get hurt by a woman"

Serena embraced him in a hug and rubbed his back then she leaned her forehead on his and said "You are Chuck Bass. You deserve happiness. Chuck you have become the man you were meant to be. I promise we will get through this together. I don't know how long it will take to stop hurting but one day we will wake up and we wont think about them" It was in that moment when she was trying to console him that someone snapped a picture.

Blair was still in her bed went she felt her phone buzz. For a moment she complained and thought it was Dan. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. When she saw it was a text from gossip girl she felt her stomach turn. What else could gossip girl have a scoop one.

Blair gathered as much courage as she could and read the text. She couldn't believed it her heart turned in her chest and she felt a knot in her throat. This couldn't be possible. Serena …Serena would never do this to her. She wouldn't. She…Serena couldn't.

"Hi B, I am sorry to bombard you with bad news…but seeing that your life with Lonely Boy seems to be going well…I figure you wouldn't mind that your best friend S might be happy sometime soon. Look at what we have here. S caressing our favorite broken bad boy C. Who knows…maybe like D and B they will suddenly realize they are meant to be together.

B, I hope you are okay with this. Not that it matters because rumor has it there is no space for you in our Dark Knight's life anymore.

Xoxo Gossip Girl"

Chuck was hugging Serena "Serena I have never actually thank you for being here for me. I know this is hard for you. Honestly I always thought Nate was it for you. Nate loves you I know I know that now he is infatuated by lola whoever she is…but Nate has always been in love with you. He loved you when you were a wreck and he loved you when you stop being one haha…I know that right now you might not want to hear this…but when you move on from Dan and you are ready to love someone…I hope that he is still available and I hope you fight for him. If I wish a happy ending for anyone right now…is for you and him. For my best friends. "

He chuckled and then said "Plus I would really like to be an uncle sometime soon. I can spoil your little brats. "

Serena didn't know what to say. She had not consider that she loved Nate I mean Nate was her best friend and he stuck with her through everything. Their relationship never changed and she loved him even more for that. But she wasn't ready to fight for him not now that she was in love with Dan and deeply hurt. Nate deserved better.

She smiled and said "Oh Chuck you are crazy. Nate is my best friend. That's it he is happy with Lola …or Charlie I guess haha"

A couple of minutes later they boarded the plane. Chuck was just happy he wasn't to have to do this own his own. He was happy he had family with him, because that's what Serena was for him right now. Family …the family he never had…the family Blair promised to be but didn't mean.

I had to write a chapter today after seeing the Canadian promo. If you have any recommendations let me know. Should what would you like to see between D/B? **pukes**….should Chuck :O maybe…mmm bump into Eva while he is in England? What should Blair do?

Let me know your thoughts please!

AnnaMarieE.D.-SaitoNatsubi

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW 3 There will be a lot of serena-chuck family bonding. And Serenate! 3333333


	3. Everything for you

Blair woke up to a call from the Prince. Then it all came crashing down, Georgina had leaked the picture of her and Dan kissing. She could blame her and Chuck for the outcomes, but truth was she took the risk. She decided to kiss Dan back and this was the consequence. Her family's possible bankrupt.

"Blair…I am just calling to let you know that I filed for divorce" Blair remained silence why wasn't she happen? Maybe because she knew that this meant her family would have to pay the dowry and be left bankrupt. After the Prince didn't receive a response he continued " You are free. Don't worry about the dowry it has been taken care of. Blair I …I loved you and you broke my heart. This is not an excuse for my actions because you have no right to ask me for a justification. But for that love I once had for you…I will tell you this you have no idea of what you have done. One day you will regret it all. Bye Blair."

Blair sat down on her couch and put her hands on her face she was now free. Free! She could be with Dan. There was no dowry no pain for her family. She could finally have happiness.

Meanwhile at Dan's loft he heard his door and when he opened it he was a little surprised he never expected to see Cyrus there. Cyrus entered the loft and looked around seconds later he simply said "Dan take a sit"

They both sat down in silence for a couple of minutes when Cyrus finally said "You kissing Blair could have cost our family everything. I come to you because you are not dealing with the fall out of this mess…she will have to…well she would have to fix this if it weren't for someone else. What I am trying to say is that when you love someone Dan you wait for the right time. You wait for them to be sure about where they stand and you don't force them to risk it all for you to let them know what you feel. Blair is my family and I love her. If you make her happy Eleanor and I will respect that. I talked to the Prince last night and him and someone else worked out a deal to set Blair free. I am just here to tell you that she doesn't know someone else was involved so her story is different. I thought you should know though."

With that Cyrus left the loft not allowing Dan to respond. Not that Dan cared he was just happy that Blair was free and they could finally be together. He had to tell his father.

"Dad…dad I have news for you" Dan said entering the penthouse. Then he heard lily on the phone with someone she seemed outraged so he got a little closer and heard the conversation she was having.

"Charles you cannot be serious. You cannot sell the empire and your Victorola . They are yours. Your legacy not Bart's they are product of your hard work and dedication. If you so wish to pay for Blair's dowry we can find another way. Chuck Please….lets agree to sell part of Bass Industries. I am sure we can find a way to pay that enormous amount of money without you sacrificing everything you have worked for. Charles…please just think about this. " Dan couldn't believe it. Chuck was that someone. Chuck had fixed the mess his mess. Because in the end it didn't matter that he was involved with Georgina he had pushed Blair to take that risk. It was inevitable for it to come out. He didn't know what to do and continued listen "Fine Chuck I will talk to some investors and I am sure I can manage to sell all of it within the next two weeks. I love you Charles and remember that I am your family too…bye son talk to you soon"

With that Dan stormed out of the penthouse. He couldn't tell Blair that. He couldn't she was happy with him this would only make her doubt and sad. He wouldn't tell her anything it was obvious Chuck didn't want anyone to know. He didn't love Blair he had ran away like the coward he is. Dan was going to make her happy and Chuck was out of their lives.

With that he went to Blair's apartment and saw her waiting in the couch he quickly ran to her and embraced her kissing her lightly in the lips "how are you Blair? I am in the mood to curl up in bed with you and just watch our favorite movies what do you say?" She kissed him back and smiled " Cyrus told me he told you the good news! He found a way out of the dowry with Loui and we no longer have to pay the dowry" she said excited. Dan felt his stomach turned and gave her a smile "He did! Cyrus talked to me. Blair you don't know happy this makes me. We can finally be together and just put it all …everything behind us. I will make you happy. I promise you. You will never regret choosing me" Blair gave him a smiled and put her hands around his neck "I know Humphrey. I won't regret giving us a chance" She felt weird saying that…maybe because she was saying it with a broken heart. But she quickly dismissed that nonsense. She was happy now …she was happy until images of Chuck would cross her mind. But she knew she loved Dan and she was going to be happy. He was light and simple..pure…so unlike Chuck.

Chuck woke up in his room in England. He looked walked out of his room and saw his loft already had boxes all over, furniture, paints all kinds of decorations. Moments like this made him glad that Serena was here with him, because only Serena would have a loft almost completely decorated in two days.

He smiled and walked towards the kitchen he saw Serena there reading a book. And he chuckled " Resting from all your heard work?" Serena stuck out her tongue and gave him a smile "yeah you know someone has to do the work around here. " Then she turned serious and continued "Chuck…mom talked she said she had found two people interested in your hotels in NY and the club. They are supposed to close the deal this morning in the US. She said that by tomorrow at noon you will be able to make the transaction for Loui"

Chuck stood there and just put his head down and simply said "Good. She is free and soon Humphrey will make her happy. And that's that. Now excuse me while I go visit someone offices to see where I will settle Bass Industries"

He lied to Serena he just needed to get out of her presence. He rushed to the bar and got himself a scotch. Chuck sat there sipping on his scotch and just thought of everything that went down ever since after the accident. He felt anger so much anger towards her. He would have done anything for her fuck he had done it all for her. All of it and she had just lead him on and made him believe he was the one. All that to just break him and kick him while he was down by telling him she loved Dan. He stood up and walked out of the bar. He was done. He was done crying over her. Chuck Bass would be reborn and the day he went back to New York he promised himself he would be able to look at her and at least pretend that she meant nothing to him. That he had moved on just like her. He promised himself that in 4 months when he went back for to report on the success of Bass Industries in London he would be changed man. No more scotch in the morning. No more drinking away the pain. He was going to be a man. He was going to prove everyone that gave up on him wrong not for them but for himself.

Next episode guess who will be coming to visit Serena and Chuck in New York? ;) Nate Archilbald! Rumor in my head has it that him and Serena will have a GREAT time and maybe some feelings will be rekindled maybe. And hmm Chuck might find someone that interests him ? Thank you for all the reviews. I hope I am not letting you down. Dan and Blair will be together for a little while more and we will see how it goes.


	4. Second Chances in Love?

Chuck and Serena had been in England for 3 weeks now. Everything was going smoothly. Chuck was a lot calmer and he had finally decided that he was only 21 and he was going to behave like one.

"Serena lets go out again tonight! We have been having a great time. I am glad you came with me. I don't know what I would have done without you" he said while he poured himself some orange juice for breakfast.

"I know! It has been so much fun. I am so happy to be having fun again. I feel like for the last 2 years we have forgotten we are only 21. Life doesn't end here for us, Chuck. We need to decide to live life! I am so excited Nate is joining us! His plane should be here tomorrow morning"

Chuck walked to his couch and just lay there thinking about what his sister has said. It was true. This was his life and he was not going to waste it crying over the one girl that broke his heart and decided never to give it back. He smiled at the realization that he had a whole life to make up for his mistakes to become better everyday.

He chuckled and said "Yes, Nathaniel. I miss him greatly. I hope you two can keep your hands off each other. Haha" Serena glared at him and he simply smirked" Just joking sis. Not need to get all bitchy on me"

Back in NYC Blair had been having a good couple of weeks with Dan. Everything was going well. He treated her nicely all the time and made her feel cherished and appreciate it. For the last couple of days she had begun to think that maybe she was indeed in love with him. But these thoughts would quickly disappeared at the thought of Chuck and the pain it caused her not to know how he was doing.

Blair walked into the Spectator and ran to hug Nate. "Nate! I have missed you. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long"

Nate gave her a warm smile and hugged her tightly " I know, I am sorry Blair I have had so much work this last couple of weeks. I had to get everything ready to leave tonight and since I will be gone for 2 weeks it will be a lot of work"

Blair smiled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder "Nate that's not an excuse not to call me or come see me! I miss you! And where are you going? The Hamptons with your family?"

He stood around and went to his desk while checking his emails he quickly responded "Oh no I am actually going to England. I am visiting Chuck and Serena. Someone needs to go check on them and make sure they are alive…or out of jail at least" he said with a small chuckle.

Blair felt her heart skip a beat after Nate had mention visiting Chuck she didn't know how to respond so she simply said "Oh…uh…I ..that sounds wonderful Nate. I am sure you will all have a great time. "

Nate quickly recognized Blair felt uncomfortable and said " yeah…I Blair …I am sorry things ended up the way they did. You know I love you and well you will always be my friend. But I can't…I can't lie to you and tell you I am happy about you and Dan. But that's your life. What we have won't changed. I am sorry it had to for you Chuck and Serena"

Blair gave him a sad smile "Its okay Nate. I…I am glad you will be there for them. And I can only hope that one day everything can go back to what it used to be. I ..I know I know it is wishful thinking. I guess life is not easy anymore. "

"Blair…I just want you…Chuck and Serena to be happy. That's all and if you are happy without him. I will only wish that Chuck can find someone that brings him that much happiness too. " Blair felt her heart fall at the thought of Chuck being happy and in love with someone else.

She simply smiled and said "Me too" that was the biggest lie she had ever said.

She wanted to ask Nate how they were doing. She was dying to know that they were okay. That he was okay. That Serena was doing okay. But she was a coward and didn't have the courage to do it.

Dan was waiting for her outside and as soon as he saw her he gave her a happy smile and extended the coffee he had bought for her. They walked through central park and held hands. She smiled and was happy. She really was.

"Here a got you some bread so you can feed the ducks" he said smiling at her.

Blair smiled back and gave him a kiss "Thank you…you are wonderful…come here sit next to me and we can feed them together. "

Dan sat next to her and held her hand while they fed the ducks. She was beautiful and made him forget about all the bad things from the last couple of weeks.

"So how are you feeling? About Serena and Chuck leaving. We haven't talked about it" He said while he fed the ducks.

Blair didn't know what to say. To be honest she didn't know what she really felt. " I feel okay. I mean…things changed. I guess I just need to get used to it. The fact that Chuck won't be part of my life and that Serena might follow his steps" saying that made her want to tear up. It hurt so bad.

Dan looked down and wondered if she missed him " I ..I know Blair but…I love you and you will always have me. You make me happy and I hope I make you happy. I hope you never regret this decision"

She smiled and gave him a kiss she put her arms on his shoulders and held him tight "I don't regret it. I think I made the right decision. I am happy right now and what we have it is so light and so simple. Its nice"

Chuck walked into his first Bass Industries meeting in England. He was determined to set the plans for this incoming year plans. When he opened the door he found something…or someone that made him forget of all of his plans as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

The woman in front of him took his breath away for a second. She had deep brown eyes a brunet with natural loose curls that fell gracefully. As soon as he entered the room she gave him a genuine smile. He was surprised that for the first time in a very long time he found a woman extremely attractive.

He quickly gained his composure and extended his hand " I am Chuck Bass"

The beautiful brunet gave him a warm smile " I know who you are. I am Lindsey …Lindsey Scott and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bass. My father is very excited to start this business deal with Bass Industries. We hope not to be disappointed" she said giving him a unique smirk and taking a seat in front of him.

Chuck smirked back and shook his head slowly " I promise you…you and your father have nothing to worry about. This is the start to one of the greatest business deals your company has engaged in. Ms. Scott"

He didn't know how but they ended up talking about her role in her father's company. Chuck was impressed. She was intelligent but obviously not a bookworm. So strong willed but extremely feminine. Their lives seem to parallel and well she…Lindsey seemed to be his equal. For the first time in a while he was able to have a genuine conversation with a woman. It didn't feel force and she was funny and smart. He was smiling and it felt good. After all the pain he had finally smiled again.

At the end of their conversation he stood up fixed his suit and extended his hand she took it and he kissed it lightly "Ms. Scott it was a pleasure to meet you and to be in this adventure with you. I am sure this business will be a success. I hope to see you again soon. " She gave him a flirtatious smile and simply said "A compliment from the great Chuck Bass. I don't know if I have anything else to aspire for in life"

Chuck gave her a smirk and before he turned around he said "How about you join me and some friends for a drink tomorrow night. That can be the highlight of this new life you might be embarking upon" with that he left.

Well this chapter I introduce to you Lindsey. She might become Blair's biggest competition EVER. I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a hard time coming with good dan and blair scenes because I just hate them together so if you have any ideas let me know. Nate comes to visit next episode and Serena, Chuck and Lindsey will have a GREAT time with him ;). Chuck will return to NYC in a couple of episodes let me know of any ideas you have for the long waited encounter between Chuck and Blair. Will Lindsey be there when it happens?

Review please! Thank you all for the long reviews. It means a lot


	5. How about you Free yourself?

Nate got off his gate and there he saw her…she looked more beautiful than he remembered her a couple of weeks ago. Her blond hair fell down so gracefully and as soon as she saw him walking towards her she jumped and put her hands on her mouth trying to let screams come out. He didn't know what took over him but he just dropped everything right there and gave her the sweetest/warmest smile she had ever seeing. Serena didn't think it twice before she began running towards him. She jumped on him and hugged his neck tightly while she caressed his hairline. Nate's heart skipped a beat and he just held her against him for a while.

"Nate I have missed you so much you have no idea" she said smiling and almost crying while she caressed his cheeks with her hand.

Nate gave her a wide smile and lowered his gaze "Serena I have missed you too. You look great! Come here" he said pulling her into a hug again. He quickly grabbed his bags with his free hand while they walked in a hug.

"Tell me how are you doing? How are you and Chuck doing?" he said while he held her hand in his lap. She smiled and said " I am doing a lot better. I think I have realized that the past is in the past and I will not dwell on something that was not meant to be. I have you and Chuck and my family and that's all I need. And well Chuck is doing a lot better! He is going out more and he is having fun. I have seeing him smile more and more everyday." Nate chuckled and held her against him again " I am glad Serena. You both deserve happiness. I will make sure that while I am here we have FUN! And forget about everything. Its just us three against the world"

They got to the apartment and Chuck was fighting to get his new tv to work. He missed having someone to do everything for him but this time he want to attempt to get by on his own. Attempt being the key word.

Nate and Serena came in "Chuck! Come here show me how much you have missed our bromance" Nate yelled across the room. Chuck shook his head and gave him a smirk "Nathanial I have missed you like an Alcoholic misses AA meetings"

Nate walked up to him and gave him an offended look "I will forgive you for that comment because I see that you are in the mood to insult me again. Which means you are doing a lot better" he offered him a hand shake and Chuck chuckled "come here Nathaniel I will let you embrace me once" and like that they hugged. It felt good to see Nate again. Once he had been the only sacred thing in Chuck's life. His only friend and he cared for him greatly.

"Are you ready to go out tonight? I invited a friend. I don't think she is bringing a friend though. So I will ask you to keep your hands off my sister if you are looking for a one night stand. Now if you two wish to rekindle your romance…don't let me get in the way" Chuck said while he winked at the two perfect blonds standing in front of him. Serena reacted offended "Archibald you are not that lucky. "

Nate simply smiled and shook his head while he sat in the couch and motioned for Serena to take a sit next to him. He slowly lowered his lips to her ears and whispered "No. You wish". Serena didn't know what to do as she felt her cheeks get red. She smiled at him and shook her finger "no no no. I don't think so mister"

The three of them left the apartment and headed to a bar where they were suppose to meet Lindsey. Chuck had briefly mentioned her to Serena, but for some reason Serena was excited to meet her. She seemed like a nice girl. She knew her family was new money. Her father like Chuck's dad had worked his way up and last year he had began to make it "big" in Europe. Her family was half English and Half Spanish.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful girl that approached them. She was wearing a beautiful short gold dress that went perfectly with her natural tan. Chuck approached the girl meeting her half way and gave her a small peck on the cheeks. The girl corresponded and gave him a smile. She approached their table and stood there confident but with a sense of sweetness to her. Lindsey gave Nate and Serena a warm smile and embraced them in a hug "Hi…It is a pleasure to meet both of you. Chuck told me he was excited to spend some time with you. I hope I am not interrupting your time together" …Serena smiled and quickly responded "Oh no! I was actually super excited to meet you. It will be nice to have a girl around! These two drive me crazy sometimes. I love them but they are a handful for one girl."

Lindsey looked at Chuck and smiled " I have heard…Oh I know I have two younger brothers and they drive me crazy. But I adore them. I imagine you feel the same way about these two" Serena ordered a drink for her and Lindsey "Oh Lindsey you have no idea. They are the worst"

Chuck and Nate chuckled and interrupted "Hey. We are here you know. No need to keep on bashing us. We get enough of that back home" Nate said while he gave Serena an offended look. "Lindsey it is a pleasure to meet you"

Nate and Serena decided to go to the dance floor and dance a little. While Chuck and Lindsey were left alone.

"So Chuck Bass. What brought you to England?" Chuck turned his gaze towards her and gave her a sad smile "Just business. I got bored of NY I guess. Needed some change" Lindsey nodded her head and gave him a smile "I know that is not the reason. I mean I don't mean to sound creepy but I think everyone in the business world knows about you and Blair Waldorf?" Chuck froze for a second at the reminder of everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or just the need to let it all out but he gave Lindsey a sad gaze and stirred his drink in his head "I guess you can say that she had a lot to do with it. " he quickly stared into her brown eyes. He found compassion and understanding in them she put her hand over his and said " You don't have to tell me anything. I mean we just met. But if it makes you feel better a heartbreak is the reason why I am right here where I am. In Spain I had what I thought was the perfect guy. Until I realized that our relationship was nothing but a lie and attempt to make his family make business with my father. I loved him and he broke my heart. But Chuck if I learned something from that is that sometimes we fall for the wrong people we expect them to catch us because we are willing to catch them and do anything for them. I guess …we just need to be more realistic next time"

Chuck didn't say anything and stared the opposite direction…he was interrupted by her hands pulling him "Come here lets go dance. You are only 21 don't act like a 40 year old business man." She dragged him to the dance floor and they danced to a couple of songs. She felt comfortable. He couldn't help but notice her brown loose curls flying free while she danced and laughed in front of him. She was so different from the girls he had grown up around. She seemed innocent and free. He couldn't help but wonder how someone with a broken heart could go on with life and just enjoy it. He caught himself smiling at the image of her dancing with Serena. They were dancing and laughing with Nate. Having the time of their lives. Lindsey rose her gaze and meet his she gave him a smirk and then proceeded to smile and walk towards him grabbing his tie and undoing it. Just like that she threw it back and unbutton a couple of buttons on his shirts. Chuck was amused and for a sec he was frozen. He didn't know what to do and just looked at her. After she was done she simply walked back to Serena and Nate and motioned for him to join them.

It was then when he realized that this should be his world right now. He was only 21 and he had every right to enjoy life and have fun with the people that mattered. Chuck joined them and they danced until the club was close.

"Oh my gosh Lindsey you are amazing. You should definitely join us tomorrow! We are going to go shopping for some furniture" She said while she giggled "Chuck ..chuck needs our help. "

Chuck tried to interfere and said " Serena hush. She needs to work tomorrow. Not everyone has the luxury of sleeping in until 12 and shopping all day"

Lindsey looked at Chuck and smiled "Its okay. How about you and I go shopping tomorrow Serena? I can get off work early. And I won't let your mean old brother boss you around" She gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and walked away. Lindsey quickly turned and stared at Chuck "Hey you have my number right? Give it to her. No girl deserves to be stuck with two clueless men for more than a day"

Chuck couldn't respond and just watched her walk away.

I know this chapter was around Nate, Serena and Chuck. But I promise the next one will be on Blair and Dan (I just ugh I hate writing them.) Any ideas for them?

And Hmmm I really like Lindsey. What do you think if I make her carefree and sort of a lot more sensitive and compassionate compared to Blair? Sort of like Eva but also with a backbone. She will know how to defend the ones she loves but will also be understanding of people's mistakes. Hmm I really want you guys to like her haha. And I already have a sort of Chair scene planned out. It is inspired in One Three Hill and Peyton and Lucas. How many chapters before tChuck and Blair meet each other again?


End file.
